I won't forget you no matter what
by yukie-soulreaper-kunoichi
Summary: Well I thought of this and well yeah god fourth story ans till horrible at summaries oh well read and review


"Okay so what's up?"

"Nothing so how have you been?"

"Good,good,nothing much."

"Oh,well that's nice now,CAN YOU HELP US KILL THESE HOLLOW?!"

"...my bad."

"Just kill it!!"

"Yeah,yeah.Roar!Kiba!May all of the fallen angels rise again and forsake this dreaded soul!!"Yukie took out her sword and killed the hollow with it.The move that she used truly did show angels and they came and surrounded the hollow and one came and put a cross on the center of it's forehead and it turned red and sliced it's head in half.Ichigo looked at her as she easily killed the hollow with her move as he took one hollow out by cutting up and then while it's distracted slicing it's head and ending it's life.When Ichigo was done he walked over to Yukie and looked her over."Yukie are you okay I mean your spiritual pressure is really high and I think you used too much power on your last move."

"Ichigo I'm the captain of the third division I think I can take care of myself..."Yukie could only finish that last sentence then she collapsed,but was in Ichigo's arms before she could hit the floor.Ichigo looked at her and shook his head,"Always so headstrong.Yukie you idiot."Yukie just lay in Ichigo's arms some of her silver hair out of it's usual ponytail just leaving for the wind to play with,her red eyes closed and her lips slightly parted.Ichigo looked at her and tucked her free hair behind her ear and looked at her,her bangs then brushing of to the side and showing her small mark that resembled a wolf showing on her forehead.Ichigo smiled and then went to the third division squadron.Ichigo knocked on the door and heard Nasuku complaining,"Ugh why is it that when Yukie-Taichou is gone it gets so busy?"Nasuku opened the door and gasped at what she saw,"Taichou!Ichigo what happened?"

"Well she used too much of her energy and then passed out."

"By killing one hollow?"

"Well it was really powerful and she can't control how much energy she puts into Kiba when she uses her raitsu...how did she become a captain?"

"...She killed Gin and took his robe so yeah."

"She had that many people around when that happened?"

"Yes!Now get her in here quickly.Unohana will be here shortly."

"Alright then."Ichigo lied Yukie on the soft couch in her office.ichigo looked at her and smirked,"Like I said you will never learn,Yukie."Ichigo then slightly jumped when Unohana came in and looked at the sleeping captain."Damn,that was shortly."

"Unohana is capable of many things now can you please give Yukie some room?"

"Sorry so is she going to be okay?"Ichigo walked around Unohana's lieutenant and brushed Yukie's bangs out of the way and gave a worried look as he rubbed the small mark on her forehead with his thumb.Unohana smiled at that action and after checking her eyes and power level she just nodded and went up to Ichigo."Yukie will be okay she just needs some sleep and she will be fine oh and make sure she's taking her medications or she won't be out of bed for a while."

"Medications?"Ichigo said dumbfounded.Unohana looked at him with a worried look on her face then turned to Yukie,"She hasn't told you I see,well the thing is she has had a recent disease and well she needs medications for it."

"What's the disease?"

"We don't know yet,but she has been coughing up blood at an alarming rate and because she is so you it is worse than Joshiro's so we will have to look further into that."

"Will she be okay."

"Well we don't know for sure,but if she is to die it will take her about two years and if that is to happen then I only hope she dies with no regrets."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm sorry,but we don't know what to do with her and she refuses to do anything about it so I have no other real conclusions,but she is persistent so I highly doubt that she will die anytime soon,yet again she has been very depressed and we have even discovered a will so we will see what happens I guess."

"Why does she always do this?She acts so tough,but only ends up hurting herself in the end.Yukie,why?"

"Well I will leave now please take care and as for her.Yukie I know you're awake so stop faking and talk to Ichigo."Yukie opened her eyes and rolled over on the couch and smiled to Unohana before she left only to then face an angered Ichigo."Why haven't you told me about this?Yukie?"Yukie only turned away from him,"Because it doesn't concern you so just stay out of it."

"I will not stay out of it I don't care if you don't like it!Yukie."Ichigo's voice got softer and he made Yukie look at him,"I don't want you to go please I feel so scared I don't want to lose you to something like this.Please."

"Stop talking to me like you're my boyfriend just stay out of it and go away I want to be alone right now so please I would like it if you respected that."Ichigo looked at her and only sighed an exited the room."Just think about this decision bye."As soon as Ichigo left the room Yukie broke out in tears.Ichigo could hear from the other side of the door and then started to silently cry to himself and then went to sit down somewhere else he couldn't concentrate on training even if he wanted to.Yukie sniffled and went to a room and uncovered a piano and many other instruments.She sat down and started to play and sing.

"Sweat drips in my eyes…screams of lost we cry Tonight you are everything to me…you're everything… You're everything to me no more As I wake from this perfect dream I'll escape from Eden's walls; I can not stay and live this lie For I must think only of myself  …and to think that you would not be Scared or surprised if I had severed all These ties This is the end…  I'll lose myself in anguish for tonight, Help me get over you  I feel so numb to see this bitter (It has come to this) End of beautiful illusions (One last kiss) Broken pieces will not mend to Save our past now  I'll lose myself in anguish for tonight, Help me get over you One last false apology, Help me get over you  Now we must let go…urgency Overwhelms me as I must restrain My flood of tears I refuse to be slave to your false Beauty again…  I'll lose myself in anguish for tonight, Help me get over you One last false apology, Help me get over you  In my mind Blood drips from your eyes A beautiful Last goodbye"Yukie finished and covered up her things again and went to Byakuya's office hoping he might have some time to talk.Yukie sighed and was on her way,she out her robe on and her hair in her infamous,but rare bun messily and walked out. When she got to Byakuya's office he just looked up from his paperwork and sighed,"What do you want to talk about,Yukie?"Yukie smiled sheepishly and walked up to his couch and flopped down Byakuya sighed again,'My own sister wouldn't do this,but it is Yukie.'Byakuya sat down next to her and stroked her sliver hair."What's wrong come on I know you didn't come to my office for business it's okay."

"I well kind of don't want to right now."

"Aw come on you can tell Yakuya."Yukie looked up at him and giggled,"Why did you do that?"Byaluya looked at her."That is something I can't answer myself now tell me what's wrong."

"Alright,but considering you that name I haven't heard in a long ti-"

"On with the problem please."

"Okay so the thing is..."Yukie explained hre problem with Ichigo and her disease.Byakuya stared at her,"Why haven't you told me?Am I nothing to you?"

"You are like a big brother to me and you even trained,but sometimes sibling just can't tell each other certain things...I'm sorry."

"I know you are now I think you should say that to Ichigo and I will let him have a chance at you and you had better hurry up before I change my mind."

"Yes sir thanks Yakuya."

"Please don't call me that."

"Okay."Yukie ran out of the room as fast and swiftly her feet could take her.She stopped when she saw Ichigo and Renji drinking their problems away.Yukie snarled and went up to them."I have a disease and all you can do is drink you damn drunken bastard."

"Huh?Wha-hiccup-what are you talking about."

"Why I ought to how long have you two been drinking?"Yukie looked up in a near by tree when she heard Hitsugaya answer her question."An hour they have been wasting their lives for an hour."

"Well that's nice of you thanks Icy-chan that's all I needed to know."Yukie said with a smile then she took the sake the two men were drinking,threw it away and slammed their heads together."Ichigo you're coming with me now."Yukie dragged Ichigo to her office and sat him down and then "magically" became sober again."Yukie so now you want to talk to me well this had better be good."

"Shut up all I wanted to say was well I'm sorry and well it's true."

"What's true?"

"What Unohana said I have on;t two years to live and I want those days to be special."

"So I see you've come to your senses now come on."Ichigo grabbed Yukie and took her to a part of the siereitai were there was nothing but the forest surrounding them and a small lake."Ichigo this is amazing how did you find this place."


End file.
